Across the Pond
by PsychoMike5469
Summary: AU Sixth Year. Harry Potter is tired of Britain, so he goes across the pond and is enrolled in Northron Academy of Magic. Follow Harry as he makes new friends, enemies and has many adventures in the United States. Beginning inspired by Brave New World
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with this idea on the fly, and thought I would give it a try. **

**I own nothing**

_Tick… tick… tick, _Emerald green eyes watched as the small hand on the clock counted down the seconds. He held his wand horizontally across his lap, and was nervously tapping his right foot. The clock struck 11:55, and Harry could hardly wait, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as if being crushed by a boa constrictor. He took in a deep breath, after all, what he was doing was guaranteed to result in massive repercussions.

After his fifth year, and the death of his godfather and best friend Sirius Black, Harry had become disillusioned with Dumbledore and The Order of the Phoenix as a whole. He felt that he was only causing others pain and hardship, and couldn't stand to receive any more from the unrelenting oppressiveness that the Death Eater's had recently began to strike with. His parents wouldn't have wanted him to suffer, and neither had Sirius, but Padfoot had loyalties to the elderly, scheming, Headmaster.

So, Harry had come to an inevitable conclusion, he was going to leave. As simple as that, he was leaving Great Britain and cutting as many ties that he had here as he could bear to, with the help of his new relationship with a Lyle Briggs.

Mr. Briggs worked for the Magical American Embassy, and it wasn't any secret among the magical world that the two magical communities had no great love for each other, therefore relations between the two were strained. Mostly due to the fact that the secession of the United States from Great Britain was still fairly recent due to the long lifespans that witches and wizards had.

All of this thanks to several history books that he had picked up from Flourish and Bolts, almost immediately after school had ended. The American wizards still held as strong grudge after the War of 1812, where British wizards had broken a treaty between the two countries, deployed wizards mixed in with British Regular's, and burned the White House to the ground with Fiendfyre.

The two nations had cooperated briefly during World War 2, but after Grindelwald and his pawn Adolf Hitler were defeated, they went right back to feuding with each other, America having an advantage due to the size of their magical population.

Another thing that Harry had liked about America, was the fact that they had seen how seriously unprepared they were for dark wizards like Voldemort, and had taken measures to prevent that. A highly trained and funded Wizard Army had been established, which was called in when the Auror's can't handle a situation.

The clock struck midnight and Harry heard the _pop _of people apparating in, then the sound of the Order member's apparating out, and suddenly the front door opened, filled with the hulk of muscle that was Lyle Briggs. Harry stood as he pocketed his wand and moved to shake hands with the man, whose huge hand completely enclosed his own.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Potter," Briggs said with a small smile.

"Likewise sir," Harry said matching the man's smile.

Briggs gestured to the door, "Got everything you need?"

Harry nodded, hefting the enchanted bottomless duffel bag on his shoulder and grabbing Hedwig's cage by the handle at the top. Outside stood five American's in dark blue overcoats, wands held at the ready, and heads constantly on a swivel.

Brigg's stroked the small beard on his chin, "Alright boys, we need to head out before the Order comes back!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an American football, "Grip the pigskin men!"

The wizards put their wands into the inside of their overcoats, and each placed a hand on the football, Briggs raised an eyebrow at Harry, who had yet to grip the ball.

"Once you do this, there's no turning back," Briggs stated. Harry nodded and finally put his hand on the football, and suddenly the gut wrenching sensation of being stretched apart filled his body. It wasn't the first time that Harry had used a port key, but he could get used to the sensation.

Light began to emerge again, and Harry now found himself standing on the center of a large linoleum eagle, with its wings outstretched and its talons gripping a wand, and in the other a scroll. Surrounding them were rows and rows of cubicles, at this hour however, they were all deserted. The five overcoat wearing wizards walked off one way, and Briggs led him the other.

Past rows of seemingly never-ending cubicles and they finally arrived at a single misty glass door, with the black words; **Minister of Magic **and below the freshly stenciled name of **Alexander Dalyell**. Briggs knocked once, before stepping in, Harry in tow.

"Minister Dalyell, I would like you to meet, Harry Potter." Dalyell was a lean and athletic man, as he stood, Harry noticed three long scars starting at his neck and disappearing beneath the suit jacket that he wore.

They clasped hands, and for someone who seemed rather harmless looking, he had an incredibly strong grip. Almost causing Harry to wince in pain, but he wouldn't show any fear, he didn't have a whole lot of fondness for the Ministers that he had met.

"I'm glad that you decided to accept out offer," He spoke with confidence and assurance, his glacier blue eyes seemed to pierce Harry's very soul.

"Mr. Potter per your request, I have taken to enrolling you in America's top school, The Northron Academy of Magic. It's quite a well-known school, with several prominent members of Pureblood families attending it," Dalyell said, sitting back down into his high backed muggle like office chair.

"Are the Purebloods here like the ones across the pond?" Harry asked curiously.

Dalyell shook his head, "Not quite, some may still be stuck up, but that's quite common I hear. Purebloods aren't very prejudiced here, and they enjoy the muggles buying so many of their products and investing in there corporations," Dalyell finished interlacing his fingers in front of him on the desk.

"Do you have many Dark Wizard problems?" He asked.

Briggs decided to answer his query, "Dark Wizards here take to siding with us more often than naught, the real problem is the other three factions," He said, crossing his right leg over his left knee.

"Yes, we often try to keep the peace between the Lycan's and the Nightcrawler's, what the vampires here have taken to calling themselves," Daylell said.

"True, but when the Order gets involved we usually are helpless to stop things from escalating out of control," Briggs sighed wearily.

"The Order?" Harry asked.

"The Order, is a massive network of muggles who hunt down the supernatural. Unfortunately, we wizards and witches fall under that category, albeit they grant us some leeway and will at least try to negotiate with us. However they kill the other two groups on sight," Dalyell explained.

"Well, their intentions were initially simply to protect the muggles from the supernatural, but after some rather tragic events regarding Allfather Prime, who leads the organization, they have taken to more harsh and unforgiving tactics," Briggs added.

"That's interesting, to say the least," Harry paused, "What happened to this, Allfather Prime?"

Dalyell looked at Briggs before answering, "Allfather Prime or Johnathon Thrane, accidentally attacked and destroyed a Lycan breeding ground. He claimed that he received incorrect information, and apologized to the Lycan Alpha, but the Alpha would hear none of it. With the help of several Nightcrawler's they tracked down and murdered almost his entire bloodline, save for his son."

Harry felt a little downtrodden after hearing such a tragic tale, but couldn't help but feel that it was partly justified on the Lycan's part to attack Loomis, although he wouldn't condone such excessive violence. He shook himself out of his thoughts and got down to one of the reasons that he had agreed to coming to the States.

"Now, will I still be able to take some of the same classes that I had taken at Hogwarts, or will I have to take completely different classes?" he questioned the Minister. Who flipped open an old fashioned pocket watch and checked the time, "You'll be able to ask the Headmistress herself when she arrives in, oh, a few seconds."

They waited for a few seconds, followed by Dalyell flipping open his pocket watch, watching as the minute hand struck 12:31 and the fireplace in the corner of the Minister's office spit out a middle-aged woman.

"Ah, Harry, I would like to introduce, Mrs. Mataki," Dalyell said, as he stood to embrace Mrs. Mataki.

"It's good to see you again Alex," She said.

"I missed seeing your rough face around here, Sarah," Dalyell said good naturedly, Mataki ruffled his blond hair playfully.

Harry looked around awkwardly, feeling a little bit left out. The Headmistress turned towards Harry, evaluating him with her almond shaped eyes, and jade green pupils.

"So you must be the famous Harry Potter," Mrs. Mataki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I take it I'm rather well known here too," Harry stated casually.

Mataki shook her head, "Not really, those who keep up with international affairs will probably know your name. But other than that, I doubt you'll be too bothered," She said, a small smile on her face.

Harry already like this woman, she seemed to have no ill intent towards Harry and had a rather friendly and warm personality. "Mrs. Mataki, Harry here was just asking about the courses that he could be taking this year."

"Ah yes, well you will be able to take all the same courses," Mataki thumbed through a thick manila folder, "I see that you wanted to become an Auror, if you wish to continues along this path, you will need to take Practical Application, which is mandatory for Auror and Army training," Mataki finished, closing the file and looking at Harry.

"In all honesty, I really have no idea what I want to do. But I would like to take Practical Application," He said. The Headmistress nodded and summoned a pen and a notepad, scribbling something down.

Mataki nodded, "Well Mr. Potter, school here will be starting a bit sooner than over in Great Britain, and we have a couple of days before we do so," She seemed to mull something over in her head, "First thing tomorrow morning, I'll have Mr. Hanret show you around the school, seven o'clock, alright? You don't want to make someone upset on your first day by making then wait, right?"

Harry nodded and turned to the two other men in the room, "Mr. Briggs I hope to see you soon, and Minister Dalyell it was a pleasure to meet you." Harry said honestly, the men returning their own goodbyes.

He followed the Asian-American teacher into the fireplace and disappeared into a swirl of green flames. Harry was glad that he left Britain, and now that he was removed from the equation over there, he highly doubted Voldemort would go out of his way to come all the way to America and risk having a war on more than one front.

Dalyell watched as Potter disappeared, he appeared to be a friendly enough and polite young man, he thought fingering the three claw marks on his neck. Courtesy of the Lycan Alpha, Bjorn Darkfur, who Alexander respected as a leader, but overall saw as one mean bastard.

He hoped that without Potter over in Britain that Dumbledore would not come to the US, seeking him back. But he knew that the old man would come, and when he did, he was prepared to turn him away with enough hostility as was necessary. After all, what kind of man would allow a young boy to be abused by such anti-Wizard muggles? Harry was now a citizen of the United States, and he be damned if they tried to take him away, if they did it would sure to be some retaliation.

-Line_Break-

At 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix had hastily called together an emergency meeting, one that required all members to attend. Dumbledore himself stood at the head of the table, gazing out over the assorted members all crammed into the now small dining room. The familiar twinkle in his eye, this meeting was on the whereabouts of Harry Potter.

"Mundungus, Nosp, you two were watching the Dursely house hold tonight, what happened?" Dumbledore questioned, the two men.

"We's was watching the house, yeah, and then some blokes in blue came out of bleeding nowhere. Scared the hell outta me, I grabbed Dungus and apparated away with the other two Aurors."

It was as Dumbledore feared then, the United States had finally begun to get involved in the war. He had hoped that they could keep to themselves and continue to fight among the various factions in the country, but no longer it appeared.

"I thought the bloody Yanks were the good guys?" Riley said, who in himself was a rather new recruit, one of the few.

"So did I, Mr. Riley, I do hope they still are."

**A/N: There is the first chapter, I do hope you all enjoyed, and let me know if you want to see more. Review, Favorite, and Follow if you want to!**

**If any of you here, have read my Harry Potter x Lord of the Rings story, Son of the Eye. I just get unenthusiastic when I try to sit down and write that story for some reason, I assure you though I will probably not abandon it. **

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning crackled across the sky, followed soon after by an explosion of thunder. A heavy black combat boot squelched as it made contact with a puddle, spraying up rainwater behind it, and leaving a footprint in the mud.

More feet followed this one, around twenty in total, all wearing dark combat gear with bulky night vision goggles mounted on their heads, carry heavily modified weapons. The group of twenty split up at a cusp of trees, ten to the left and ten to the right, hoping to surround their prey.

The group on the right travelled along a chest high ditch, crouching low and moving quickly as the rain began to increase creating an almost torrential downpour. Water leaked over the goggles and flowed down the rest of their faces, stopping about halfway down the ditch, they slammed into the side. Covering themselves in mud, the leader of the group peaked over the top of the ditch, and saw what looked like a small encampment.

Tents stood gathered around a small bonfire, blazing desperately against the heavy precipitation, and several weary figures sat around the fire, partially shielded by awnings made of tarps and branches. To the normal observer it would just look like a regular camping trip caught out in a storm, but these were not the normal observers.

"Hunter 2-1, this is Overlord, do you have line of sight on the target?" A voice came from the earpiece of the leader, who responded with a barely audible, "Target acquired."

One of the people at the camp, lifted his head, as if hearing a small sound. And leaned to the man he was sitting next to, with long shaggy hair and a damp beard to go with it. Who nodded and stood with a stretch. As the shaggy man entered a tent, with a lamp in it, shining outwards he began to contort violently growing in shape and size.

"All teams have confirmed line of sight, fire at will," The voice ordered. Burst of machine gun fire filled the night, hitting their targets and dropping several outright before they had a chance to respond.

A massive hairy creature exited the tent, a Lycan, and began to charge wildly at the men. The Lycan's at the camp tried futilely to escape the hail of silver bullets that began to come from all sides. Some were able to change and attack the entrenched men.

The leader was pounced upon by the Lycan from the tent and his rifle was knocked away, yellow teeth barred and muscles bulging. He put his hands up to the creatures jaw and with all his strength he pushed. Managing to bring his leg up, he kicked the Lycan in the abdomen and off of him, standing he drew a bright silver khukuri from its sheathe on his chest.

Letting out a primal roar, the Lycan swiped at the man with its razor sharp claws, dodging out of the way just in time to avoid his intestines spilling out into the mud. As the creature of the night swiped at him with its left paw, he brought his khukuri up and cut off the creature's hand. It let out a yelp of pain and gripped its stump with its other hand.

He spun on his heel and delivered a kick to the Lycan's chest, sending it stumbling back, which he followed up with a downward slash to its chest. The silver preventing the creature from healing instantly.

Roughly shoving the creature to the ground he put the khukuri to its throat, lifted up his night vision goggles to stare at what he considered vermin with his own glacier blue eyes. Enjoying seeing the fear in the creature's eye's as it tried to squirm from under his strong grip. Tilting his brown haired head to the side, Allfather Prime Johnathon Thrane decapitated the Lycan and held up the pack leader's head as trophy, before throwing it into the mud.

Sheathing the blade, Thrane stepped over the body as it shifted back to its human form, several of his soldiers putting their fists to their chests in a salute as he passed. Towards where a rather thin and lanky werewolf lay, slowly bleeding out from the silver bullets in its body, a soldier drew a pistol and aimed it at the creatures head, preparing to execute it.

"No," Thrane commanded, "I wish to interrogate this one," The soldier bowed his head in respect and moved back slightly, the rest of the soldiers slowly came forward to form a semicircle around their leader.

"Casualties?" He asked his old friend, Aleks Wilson, "Three down, two wounded," He responded swiftly.

Allfather Prime crouched next to the Lycan as it slowly was shrinking back to its Human form, breathing ragged, "You're not from around here I take it, hmm?" He more or less stated. Thrane knew that it was a European werewolf, for Lycan's from the Western Hemisphere were much thicker and taller, more covered in fur.

"Fenrir Greyback will come for you, hunter," The Lycan said, a smirk on his narrow face. Thrane seemed to mull this over, "No he won't," drawing his own sidearm, a Desert Eagle, he put it to the Lycan's temple and pulled the trigger. The large caliber round devastating the side of the creatures face, and leaving a cavernous hole.

Putting his ear to the mic he said, "Ready for evac," and no sooner had he said that, than the sound of distant helicopter blades could be heard cutting through the maelstrom of a storm.

"Torch it," Two men nodded and shouldered their assault rifles, and grabbed the handles of their flamethrowers, quickly setting fire to the corpses and the encampment. Leaving no evidence for the rest of the human population to find, it would look like lightning had struck and set fire to the unfortunate campers.

As quickly as the men had begun, they were finished, and a pitch black chinook helicopter landed in the small clearing. All present quickly boarded, and the leader of the Order gave the burning encampment one last sweeping look before stepping aboard, the ramp closing behind him and the chinook taking off into the night.

-Line Break-

Harry appeared in a rather spacious fireplace, coughing at the copious amount of soot that he had inhaled, Headmistress Mataki gave a small chuckle, "Happens every time," she said warmly.

When he could open his eyes, he found himself at one end of a large hall, presumably the dining hall. The fire place stood several feet behind a crescent moon table, with higher backed chairs than the rest of the hall.

"Here is where I and my colleagues eat out meals," She said as she passed by it, Harry following close behind. Halls led off to the side, connecting to the dining hall with large graceful archways. Circular tables dotted the dining room hall, curious Harry asked about it.

"Ah yes, well due to the schools population, which is considerably smaller than Hogwarts, we have no houses,"

"And why is that?"

"Here in the States, we have about ten wizarding schools, each taking in wizards from the area they are based in, Salem Academy is one of them. Which is rather well known, unlike the Stonewall Institute in West Virginia," Mataki finished.

"Stonewall as in Stonewall Jackson, right?"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised you knew that, a history buff I take it?" she questioned.

He gave a huff of laughter, "No, my friend from Hogwarts she was, uh, fond of reading to say the least,"

The Headmistress smiled, "I see," then sighed, "The board of directors at Stonewall, renamed it to its current name after their involvement in the Civil War,"

Harry was about to ask another question as to why wizards fought in the American Civil War, but was stopped as they arrived in a large atrium, the walls covered with windows. Taking one of the staircases up, he looked out one and saw a snowy field surrounded by a low stone fence, when he looked out another he saw a beautiful beach on a sunny. He gave a small grin at the creativity of the enchanter, before following the Headmistress once more.

They arrived at a large stone mural of a wizarding battle, that was alive, like the paintings at Hogwarts, the wizards in light stone cast dark stone spells at each other. One wizard fired a spell, and struck another, the victim crumbling to gravel to the join the background of the mural.

A wizard with an eye patch ran from the background and towards the front of the mural, where he stopped and his sole eye narrowed at the Headmistress. The stone wizard reminded him uncannily of Alastor Moody.

"Password," the stone figure demanded in a gruff tone.

Mataki sighed, "Corbullo, you know it's me," She responded to the stone wizard.

"Password." The stone figure known as Corbullo said in a more firm voice.

"Axios,"

Corbullo nodded and faded into the background as the mural disappeared and in its place was a spacious waiting area, with a secretary's desk and several cushioned chairs. Beyond lay a pair of double doors, with a flick of a previously unseen wand, Mataki opened the doors as they passed through. She took a seat at the high backed chair behind the large spruce desk, Mataki set her wand down beside the nameplate at the front of her desk and intertwined her fingers.

Behind her was a large bay window that looked out over a large campus with stone benches dotting the green lawn, and large pine trees standing tall and proud. The lawn surrounded by the red brick that made up the rest of the school.

"Now Mr. Potter, while we wait for Mr. Hanret to arrive, I suggest you look over your schedule," Mrs. Mataki said as she handed him a piece of parchment. He raised an eyebrow.

"This was made up before you left Britain," She explained nonchalantly.

Harry glanced down at it, and was pleased with what he saw, he first had potions with a Professor Riek then Practical Application with someone named Colonel Loomis. From then onwards, Harry was taking Defense Against the Dark Arts with Headmistress Mataki and at the end of the day Magical History with Professor Ghant.

A knock on the door interrupted his reading, "Ah that must be Mr. Hanret, come in!" She called out. The first thing he noticed about the boy were his ice blue eyes, he stood with his back straight and head held high. The black hair on his head, was short, yet longer than a buzz cut.

"You wanted to see me Headmistress?" The other teenager asked, his voice was deep even for his age, yet it carried a degree of friendliness.

"Yes, Harry this is Magnus Hanret, Magnus this is Harry Potter,' Headmistress Mataki said.

Magnus stuck out a hand in his direction, Harry gripped it tight, and looked him in the eye. His grip was like iron and it was all Harry could do but not to wince in pain, after a moment his hand was released and it went back to his side.

"Nice to meet you, Potter," Magnus said, a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Same to you," Harry responded.

"Now that introductions are over with, Magnus would you be so kind as to show Mr. Potter around?" She asked.

Magnus nodded his head, "Of course Headmistress," he turned to look at Harry, "Follow me."

And so the new teenager led the way out of Mataki's office, and down the same flight of stairs into the atrium, taking them down a long hall with large windows dotting both sides of the walls at even intervals. Allowing bright afternoon light to stream in.

"As I'm sure you've probably seen from her office, that is the East Lawn," He said and jerking a thumb to his right, "That is the West Lawn, you're allowed to eat and go out there as long as you don't do anything stupid,"

He strode a step ahead of Harry as he moved, his stride purposeful, dressed in black slacks with a crimson jacket and a black tie. So that was the school uniform, a bit different than the flowing robes that he was used to wearing at Hogwarts.

At the end of the hall was a four way intersection and if you continued straight you would be at a balcony and from what Harry could see while they were walking past, it was situated over a large forest of pines and spruce trees. They turned left, "Northron is all symmetrical, the guy's dorms are opposite the girls and the two lawns are in between it all, so it isn't easy to get lost," he added the last with a small grin, and Harry was warming up to him already.

Northron may have been larger than Hogwarts, in square footage, not height, seeing as how the entire school was spread out and the highest floor was the second. With the only three story building being the Administration Building. The entire academy could have been pulled from 17th century Colonial America and Harry wouldn't have noticed much of a difference.

They stopped in front of another mural this time it was yet another of the eye patch wizard known as Corbullo, "Mr. Hanret, I welcome you back."

Magnus gave a small bow of respect, "A pleasure as always Corbullo," he gestured towards Harry, "This is Harry Potter, he's new here,"

Corbullo seemed to freeze for a moment, "He will be remembered." Corbullo stated, before he faded and revealed a small passageway into a spacious common room.

"Think of Corbullo as the school's security system," He asked with a look over his shoulder.

The common room was large with two halls splitting off, one to the right and one to the left, "Years five through seven are on the right, and the rest are on the left." Harry instantly felt nostalgic, looking at all the chairs and tables with sofas dotted around the fireplace. And in the corner were two pool tables, with several pool sticks in a case on the wall, which had a sign on it authorizing that only fourth years and up were allowed to play on the tables.

"You coming?" Magnus said, and Harry looked over at him, realizing that he had been staring off into space.

"Sorry about that,"

Magnus threw him an easy going look, "Don't worry about. Our dorms here are two per person, and the Headmistress has you bunking with me, roomie,"

Magnus was the kind of person that everyone wanted to be friends with, he could see that already, "Don't you already have a roommate thought? I mean it seems odd that you don't have one,"

Magnus's laid back expression faltered, before he regained his composure once again, "Well, there's a reason for that, my previous roommate now resides in Ridgewell Prison,"

Harry paled at that, "What did he do?"

His face darkened, "He killed ten people here at Northron and then turned them into Inferi,"

He winced, "How'd you stop him?"

Magnus looked down and then looked up again, "I cut his arm off."

**A/N: I'd like to thank everybody who favorited, and followed this story, sorry for the short chapters but I haven't had a whole lot of time to sit down and write this past month.**

**Reviewers:**

**Arnel 63, akasanta, RebeliousOne, Kairan1979, adenoide, autumngold, and Slytherin Studios. Thank you all so much for the support.**


End file.
